A. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to pillow devices for use by humans. The present invention also generally relates to methods for making and using such pillow devices.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the art to use cushions to support a person's head. One such cushion is an ordinary rectangular pillow. Such pillows work fine when the user is in a lying or reclined posture. However, the rectangular pillow does not readily remain in place when the user is in a seated or otherwise upright posture. More specifically, rectangular pillows lack any sort of structure that is adapted to mate with the head and shoulders of the user in a generally fixed relation to prevent movement. Although ordinary pillows can generally be shaped by the user by redistributing the stuffing material, they lack any fixed mating structure and therefore can readily lose their desired shape and shift. Some attempts to address this deficiency have included shaped pillows that fit around the neck. While this can be effective in supporting the head by limiting the lateral range of motion of the neck, this design can still allow the head to shift from side to side to an undesirable degree.
Accordingly, there is a gap in the art where no structure is provided to support the head by cradling the back of the head with a shaped pillow, thereby limiting the lateral range of motion of the neck.